renesancnikralovstvifandomcom-20200214-history
CelticAC
(Omlouvám se za gramatiku. Překlad přes Google. Článk postupně upravuji.) Keltská Aristoteliánská církev (CAC), je Aristoteliánská církev založena v keltském království Skotska a Irska. Ve většině se shodují s členy jiných církví aristotelských, ale liší se v několika věcech: Druhu uctívání a způsobu jak žít své životy v cestě potěšující Nejvyššího. Níže naleznete jejich dogma, jakož i další informace, jejich hierarchii a pravidla, které je odlišují od ostatních aristotelských církví jako Univerzální Aristoteliánské církve(URAC). Některé sekty církve byly vylomeny do Whithornu a většina do Gallowayského kraje. Jedna z uznávaných sekt je biskupská církev Skotska, založená v 17 prosinci 1459 neznámými osobami. Aristoteliánské Dogma Čl. 1: Církev Aristoteliánská je univerzální duchovní instituce, která má za cíl pomoci všem Božím dětem dosahnout slunečního ráje a vyhnout se měsíčnímu peklu. Čl. 2: Keltská církev uznává, že všechny lidské bytosti jsou synové Jaha, bez ohledu na jejich náboženské přesvědčení. Čl. 3: Církev Aristoteliánská je pojmenována po prorokovi Aristotelovi. Čl. 4: Církev Aristotelova byla založena Kristusem, Mesiášem. Čl. 5: Církev Aristotelova je držitelem božské pravdy. Čl. 6: Jah je Bůh a poselství o něm nám byla dána proroctvím Aristotela a Kristuse. Čl. 7: Aristoteles je člověk, ne bůh. Kristus byl syn Jaha nebyl bohem, ale po jeho smrti se bohem stal. Čl. 8: Svatí jsou zahynulí aristotelovci, jejichž životy byly příkladné, Keltští Aristoteliánci si z nich berou příklad jako výchozí bod pro ně v jejich vlastním duchovním životě. Svatí však nejsou bohové a nejsou uctíváni. Čl. 9: Hagiografie je svatý text a je zařazen mezi dogma. Klasifikace postavení Čl. 1: Každý člověk může být kvasifikován jako jeden z následujících: ztracen, věřící, věrný a kněz. Čl. 2: Člověk může přijímat pouze svátosti pověřené jeho stavu. Čl. 3: Ztracený nemůže jít cestou Nejvyššího, kdo je pohan nebo ne-věřící v jakoukoliv duchovní bytost. On není oprávněn příjímat naše svátosti. Čl. 4: Věřící je ten, který navazuje na knihu ctností a věří v Jaha. On může být členem jakékoliv Aristoteliánské církve nebo být jakékoliv víry, kterou uznává Jah, Jah a pouze jako božské bytosti. Umí přijímat svátosti zpovědi a křest. Čl. 5: Věrný je věřící, který přijal svátost křtu. Umí přijímat svátosti smíření, manželství, pohřeb a svěcení. Čl. 6: Ten, kdo opouští svou víru se označují jako ztracený, dokud jeho víra není obnovena. Čl. 7: Pokud je hodnota svátostí křtu a svěcení nulová, je jeho postavení ztraceno. To je obnoveno když získá svou víru a opět ji hlásá, je opět na svém bývalém postavení. Čl. 8: Kněz je věrný muž nebo žena, kteří obdrželi svátost svěcení. Kněz může přijímat svátosti zpovědi a pohřeb. Čl. 9: Když věřící ztratí všechny své zkušenosti, tak jsou nulové, dokud zase nehlásá víru tam, na kterém místě hlásal předtím. Hierarchie církve Čl. 1: Keltská Aristoteliánská Církev je vedena konkláve keltských starších. Čl. 2: Konkláve keltských starších se skládá ze všech keltských starších, každý starší zastupuje jeden keltský národ. Každý keltský starší může jmenovat biskupa v každém kraji jejich země, aby mu pomohli v řízení keltské aristoteliánské církve v zemi. Každých šest měsíců keltští starší musí cestovat po své zemi, aby zajistili, že keltská církev v každém městě jeho země pracuje správně a že splňuje všechny povinnosti. Čl. 2.1: Keltské starší si volí národy věřících a to prostřednictvím volby úřadů v zemi. Každý biskup nebo kněz se může sám rozhodnout jako kandidát na kterém místě bude. každý má jeden hlas. Hlasování trvá tři dny na jehož konci kandidát s největším počtem hlasů se stane Keltským Vůdcem toho keltského národa. Čl. 3: Každý kraj v rámci národa keltského má biskupa, aby dohlížel na jeho náboženské vedení. Krajský biskup může jmenovat kněze, aby mu asistovali při plnění jeho úkolů. Je zodpovědný za jmenování faráře, aby každé město v kraji vedl. Každé tři měsíce musí biskup cestovat po svém kraji, aby zajistil, že keltská církev každého města tohoto kraje pracuje správně a plní své povinnosti. Art 3.1: Biskup je vybrán prostřednictvím hlasování, může kterýkoli kněz v kraji volí se jako kandidátskou zemí a všemi kněžími tohoto kraje, kterého nejsou kandidáty, stejně jako národy Celtic Starší bude hlasovat. Hlasování bude trvat tři dny a na konci bude vítěz zvolen biskupem v tom kraji. Článek 4: Faráři jsou keltské Aristotelova poradenství v městečku, které vykonávat funkci palců farář je ten, ve městě, která bude probíhat, aby se města Celtic Church a spravovat všechny, aby se města sacramenrs. A faráři mohou jmenovat klerici pomoci se správně běží na městský kostel. Článek 5: Kněz (y) města mohou držet kázání a pomoci faráře v každodenních povinností a svátosti. Avšak duchovní (s) nemusí samy o sobě tyto svátosti pouze pomoci kněze s nimi. Článek 6: Členové sionských jsou ti věrní které jsou součástí různých řádů keltské keltského Aristotelian církve. Tyto příkazy jsou kaplani, které působí jako faráři u instituce. Článek 7: Hlavní kanceláře biskupové a kněží jsou rozděleny do dvou typů, starší i mladí. Sionských Kněží a biskupové jsou ty Starší kněží a biskupové, kterého získali sociální postavení Theoligan (OOC: stupeň 3). Mladí kněží a biskupové jsou mladí ty, které nebyly získány společenské postavení Theoligan. Článek 8: Hierachal Řád keltské aristotelské církve: - Konkláve Celtic starších - biskupové - Kněží - kněží - Členové Objednávky - Faithful Konkláve keltský starších Čl. 1: Konkláve Celtic starších je nejvyšší forma vedení v církvi. Art 2: Konkláve Celtic starších projednává všechny důležité otázky církevní organizace a struktury. § 3: Konkláve Celtic starších se skládá z keltského starších z keltských národů. Článek 4: Konkláve Celtic starších přichází k závěru o všech důležitých bodů, pokud jde o vládu církve. Přijímá hlášení o kongregacích a určuje hlavní způsoby života církve. Článek 5: Konkláve Celtic starších působí jako soudce všech věcí v keltské Aristotelian církve. Pokud nějaké duchovní nějaké arguements nebo spory, které ovlivňují keltské Aristotelovu církev, jejich kraje nebo jejich města a nemohou shodnout na tom, že se mohou svůj spor do konkláve keltského starších, kteří učiní konečné rozhodnutí v této věci. Článek 6: Pokud Konkláve Celtic starších nemůže dojít k rozhodnutí, nebo jsou ve slepé uličce a pak biskupové všech krajů v rámci keltského království se vyvolal hlasování o rozhodnutí. Výsledek tohoto hlasování bude konečné. Úřady Art 1: An office is a religious position recognized by Celtic Conclave of Elders. Art 2: One is only considered as occupying an office when the nomination or election has respected the described procedures. Art 4: The holder of any office may only administer those sacraments authorized by their office. Art 5: Only the faithful, wether or not they are married, may occupy an office in the Celtic Aristotelian Church. Art 6: The social status of theologian (OOC: level 3 of the Church way) is not a religious status. The offices of the Celtic Aristotelian Church are all split in two, one may be a Young Priest or an Elder Priest, both have the same authority and work but are different in that Elder Priest must be a theoligan. Art 7: The administration of the sacraments may not be profited from, in any way. Art 8: The offices within the Celtic Church are gathered in two categories: principal and secondary. Art 9: A holder of any principal office may occupy any other principal office they can only if there is no other person whom is willing and able to occupy it. For example, one can hold the offices of Elder and Priest, however if another faithful is willing and able to be priest in that parish then the Elder must resign from their office of priest and allow the other faithful to occupy it. Principal Offices: Elder Bishop Priest Cleric Secondary Offices: Members of the Celtic Orders Postoj k rozvodu a manželství duchovenstva Všechny kanceláře keltského Aristotlean církve může vzít. Pokud však jeden v kanceláři staršího nebo biskup vezme nikdy nemůže rozvést nebo si vzít partnera, kterého není klasifikována jako věřících. Pokud ženatý Starší nebo biskup zjistí, že je špatný společník pak jsou vyhnáni z keltského Aristotelově církve navždy. Rozvod je povoleno s výjimkou těch, kdo zaujímá funkci staršího nebo biskup. Jakmile však některý věřící je rozvedená oni mohou nikdy znovu vzít jinou osobu. Category:Religion